Xanthippi Ophioni
Xanthippi Ophioni is the daughter of the prince from The Seven-Headed Serpent, a Greek fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. Character Personality Xanthippi is an outgoing girl who loves horseback riding and fighting with swords. She is very tomboyish. Appearance Xanthippi is tall, with honey blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a yellow cardigan over a green shirt, green capris, and wears a golden snake necklace. Fairy Tale :''Main Article: The Seven Headed Serpent '' How the Story Goes A king went on a sea voyage. His ship was blown to an island where they fought lions. Then they found a garden with fountains of gold, silver, and pearls, and a house. The lake warned them that the seven-headed king of the island would soon wake and bathe in it; the only way they could limit their punishment was to spread their clothing over its path, where the softness would appease it. It was demanded twelve youths and twelve maidens every year, or it would destroy their country. For many years, brave youths and maiden volunteered to save their country. The king had no children. One day, an old woman, from the Spinning Convent, offered the queen an apple that would give her a child. She ate it, and threw the peel into a pasture where a mare ate it. She had a son, and the mare a foal. When the prince and the horse were grown, the horse said the sacrifice would soon ruin the country and had the prince ride it to the convent where the abbess was spinning. She told him to take cotton and go by a secret tunnel to the serpent's palace. There, he would find it sleeping in a bed, hung with bells, and with a sword over it. The sword was the only one that could kill the serpent; it would regrow a new blade for every head, if it broke. He was to stuff the bells with cotton and then wound it in the tail. It would put its heads up, one at a time, and he should cut each one off. He obeyed her and killed it. The animals of the island chased him, but he escaped. How Xanthippi Fits into it? Her father married a peasant girl who he was in love with, and then he settled down. Xanthippi is an only child. Relationships Family Xanthippi is an only child, and loves to be with his father on vacations. Friends TBA Pet Xanthippi has a horse named Melyn. Romance TBA Enemies TBA Trivia *Her birthday is May 15th. *She has never had a grade below C, sometimes of A. *Her Thronecoming heirloom gift is a sword that when it feels danger or a snake catches fire. *She is very good at horseback riding and fighting with swords. *Her favorite flower is a tipanie. *Her favorite sport is horse riding. *Her favorite food is fruit salad. *Her favorite drnik is apple tea. *She would be voiced by Normani Hamilton. *She is fond of horses Notes *Her name means "Yellow horse" in Greek *Xanthippi belonged to the user NibiruMul, and was going to be turned into a community page before she was adopted by LightRubiCounselor. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Yellow Fairy Book Category:Up for adoption Category:Work in progress